6: The Ashley & Andros Astro Fluff Epic
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Ashley and Andros do a bit of research on the earlier Rangers.
1. Chapter 1: Reaction

Wow. The sixth Fluff Epic is here, using the Ars Amatoria theme challenges. (applause track)

NO. The Power Rangers don't belong to me, they belong to Haim Saban. 

**Number One: Reaction**

Ashley slowly circled the demorphed Red Ranger. Apparently aliens came in 'mega cute' and not just 'weird' or 'cute and fuzzy'. Well, actually, he might qualify for the first half of that last one. But the point was, he was cuter than any human she had ever seen. Unless he was an elf but that was fantasy where everything weird she and the others had so far encountered had been science fiction. Coming around she poked him a couple of times in the shoulder just to make sure he was real.

"You're… human."

He looked at her in a combination of wariness and smugness. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know. I mean… you're not from Earth, are you?"

"Earth isn't the only place where humans live. I'm from a space colony, KO-35. It's in the Karova system," he stated firmly.

"So… you're from outer space?" TJ asked dubiously. When Andros nodded his head in affirmation Carlos laughed in surprised awe. "Incredible!"

Then Cassie came up and introduced to herself. Moving to face the cute alien Ashley added hurriedly with her biggest smile, "And I'm Ashley."

_Not smooth at all_, part of her wailed. Ashley wasn't sure why but she found herself really wanting to make a good impression on this human from another planet. He was so cute, and was clearly a proven fighter. Anyone who could battle like that and be so cute… although judging from his reaction from TJ trying to shake his hand he didn't know Earth customs. Well, she didn't know KO-35 customs- and neither did the other ex-Rangers.

She waited with her teammates for him to shake TJ's hand. She hoped he would, because they needed his help. Plus Ashley really wanted to get to know him. After what seemed like an eternity, he shook TJ's hand.

"TJ," he repeated the former Red Ranger's name. "I'm called Andros."

Almost instantly the communicator on his wrist confirmed that, telling him it had finished the damage assessment. So Andros (the name fit him) headed off. Cassie then teased her about her reaction to the demorphed Andros. She shoved at her best friend, defending herself by saying, "I didn't know! He could have been a giant lizard!"

But instead he was an extremely cute human. _Wow_.

Andros was grateful for the time to think. That Earth girl's touch- Ashley's- had made his heart jump. And not in a bad way! Despite the obvious hardships the four that been through recently she especially seemed still bright and hopeful. As if she thought they still could end up on top. And Ashley was the most physical attractive human female he had encountered. Although she and the others seemed nice enough they weren't experienced enough to battle Dark Spector. He could do it by himself; he had to.

Andros had just programed the shuttle to take the former Rangers to Earth when the doors slid open to reveal Ashley. _Great_, Andros thought darkly to himself as she walked over.

"Shuttle is ready to go. It's ready to take you home."

Now he was repeating himself. What was it about this Earth girl that was frying his nerves whenever she was around? The other one, Cassie, didn't have this effect on him. It was just Ashley, not Cassie and certainly not any girl from KO-35. What was it about her?

"Well how about you?" she asked curiously. "Do you ever go home?"

"To KO-35? No," Andros responded. She didn't have to know what his planet had gone through, what the rest of the galaxy might go through if he didn't stop it. When he moved to get up she held out her hand to help him up.

"Here."

For a split second Andros considered it, but recalling what her pokes had done to his heart rate through his clothes he didn't want to risk actual contact. Besides, he could get up by himself. So he did so, although the flash of disappointment on her fact made him almost regret it. Almost. Trying to focus on the final phrase of the process Andros heard Ashley ask, "You don't like accepting help, do you?"

For a moment Andros was quiet, but then he turned towards her. What he would have spoken was clearly meant to say unspoken because just then the doors opened yet again to reveal the other three former Earth Rangers. Walking over to them Andros told them about how they were all set to go back to Earth. It wasn't their fight any more, it was his.

TJ shook his hand again, apparently he liked to do that. Wistfully (why?) Ashley joined her teammates, waving goodbye to him, Cassie a heartbeat behind her.

Seeing them on the screen back on the planet's surface Andros was tempted to ask them to stay but knew they were better off on Earth. Furthermore, he could handle whatever the galaxy threw at him; he had done so far, hadn't he? So he pressed the control to go back into space.


	2. Chapter 2: Time

Time for chapter 2! No, I don't own the Power Rangers. This time we get Andros's POV. I'm as bad & obvious at puns as a Xanth novel (I wish I owned them but I don't).

Thanks to Kellybird, Ghostwriter, & Mellie Erdmann for being the first to review!

Somehow he wasn't too surprised when Alpha showed up by his side. Upon reflection he realized that the droid hadn't gone back to the surface with the Rangers.

"Alpha, what are you doing here?" he asked flatly.

"Listen to me, Andros, you're making a big mistake! You and the Rangers have the same mission! You're supposed to be a team!"

"I believe that Alpha has a valid point, Andros," DECA opted to join the discussion. Andros snapped at first DECA and then at Alpha, "Quiet. Look, I work alone. I don't need _them_."

"If you're going to rescue Zordon you'll need to take all the help you can get," Alpha stated simply. Sensing that the droid had pushed the Red Ranger as far as it could Alpha only commented before walking away, "Think about it."

Andros thought about the others, Ashley in particular. If they wanted to share on his mission, he supposed they shouldn't stop them. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"DECA, turn this ship around."

Stupid human emotions.

Well, as it turned out Andros got the Mega Starship back just in time to save them from Quantrons. Good thing; he hadn't wanted their deaths to occur probably due to him; if he had let them stay like they wanted they wouldn't have ended up in that situation in the first place. Maybe it wasn't fair to offer help without receiving any in return. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't used morphers before… it was time to activate the other four Space morphers, and he knew exactly who to give them to.

**Number Two: Time**

After using the clothes synthesizer to make Space Ranger uniforms for the four Andros let them pick out their rooms so they could settle in and change. Andros was standing quietly in the hall, waiting, when he heard one of the doors slide open. Turning to see who had finished, somehow it didn't surprise him that it was Ashley.

The Space uniform was supposed to make the person wearing look professional, but refreshed and changed, Ashley looked outright attractive. More attractive, anyway. He blinked at her, making her smooth down her jacket.

"Do I look all right?"

"Yes. Yellow is your color," Andros had to admit. Ashley smiled brightly, "That's what Tanya told me right before she left."

"Tanya…?"  
"She was the Yellow Turbo Ranger before me," Ashley explained. "Since four of the five Turbo Rangers were moving on, they needed replacements."

"Moving on?"  
"To college and stuff… it was time for them to leave Angel Grove."

"Oh."

"Well except for the one who stayed, the Turbo morphers weren't their first morpher so it was time anyway for them to let someone else save the world," Ashley giggled. Another non-negative heart jump occurred on Andros's part. This was going to get troubling if this kept happening every time she did something cute.

"Oh they were old hands at saving the world?"

"Yep. TJ replaced Tommy, Carlos replaced Adam, Cassie replaced Katherine, and I replaced Tanya."

"Tommy Oliver?"

"Uh… yeah."

Andros raised his eyebrows, impressed. "I've heard of him… and possibly the others too. I'd need to check my database to make sure."

Ashley sighed, her expression becoming downcast. "I can't help but think that they could have saved Zordon where we couldn't. I mean, Andros, _you_ have heard of them. And you're from space!"

"I have a feeling you five did all you could. Wait. Where is the fifth then?"

"He stayed on Earth with his dad."

Andros gave Ashley a confused look which she just smiled at. "He was younger than the rest of us, see. And besides, he and his dad had just been recently reunited; he didn't want to break them apart again."

"I see. Well, once the others are done I need to give the lot of you a tour of the Astro Megaship."

"Right," Ashley nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Game

I still don't own the Power Rangers in case you were wondering. By 'you' I mean: Kellybird, Ghostwriter, Mellie Erdmann, talkstoangels77, & shadowneko003. Thanks for reviewing! Virtual candy corn for you all!

Also I don't own pool… if that's even copyrighted. I disclaim it just to be safe. This one takes place shortly after "Save Our Ship".

* * *

**Number Three: Game**

Andros narrowed his eyes, focusing. He could feel Ashley's certain smile on the other side of the pool table without even looking at the Yellow Ranger. But the Red Ranger took a deep breath, double-checked his aim, and made his move.

The cue ball shot across the table, knocking pool balls left and right. Three went down the pockets of the pool table. As Andros stood up he asked, "How was that?"

"Decent," she teased him. Andros wondered why whenever Ashley did _anything_ his heart skipped a beat. It was getting annoying that he didn't find it annoying.

"My turn," Ashley stated, leaning over to aim her cue stick. She blew a few strands of hair out of her way as she aimed. With his streaked hair pulled back and still in his Ranger uniform, Andros looked so cute. How could someone as serious as the Red Ranger be so adorable at the exact same time?

She sent the cue ball zooming across the table, knocking two more balls into the pockets. Flashing him a bright smile she put her free hand on her hip.

"Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad," he conceded, moving so he could get a better viewpoint of the cue ball. The two weren't officially playing pool; they were taking turns hitting the cue ball to give Andros some time to adjust to the cue ball and cue stick interactions.

Which proved to be justified as Andros hit the cue ball off-target, leading it to spin weakly and just tapping into the 6 ball. He made a disgruntled face.

"Aw, come on. You're doing fine," Ashley assured him even as she took aim at the cue ball. As she sent the cue ball flying she continued, "Considering this is your second time playing pool at all, you're doing great."

Andros permitted a slight smile to cross his face. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Andros glanced behind him to look at the clock. "How about in ten minutes we switch so I can give you your second telekinesis lesson?"

Ashley giggled, leaning on her cue stick. "All right, but my first one didn't go very well. I hope I do better this time."

Andros smiled up at her as he aimed his cue stick. "I'm sure you will."

"I didn't move the Q-tip at all!" Ashley argued. Andros sighed as he hit the cue ball, "Neither did I, my first lesson. Give it time, Ashley."

"Okay," she admitted. She had a feeling if she gave it time, not only would she be adept at telekinesis but she'd have a full-blown crush on Andros as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Test

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Power Rangers but I do own responsibility for not updating anything for like two months. I apologize.

* * *

**Number Four: Test**

Andros and Ashley had left the virtual reality room for a secluded corner in the Astro Spaceship for the second telekinesis lesson. Andros got out a Q-tip.

"All right, you remember from last time?"

"Try to move the Q-tip with my mind," Ashley quoted. "But I didn't move it at all last time."

"Neither did I, my first lesson," Andros found himself reassuring her. She gave him a bemused look. "Andros, weren't you like five when you had your first lesson?"

There was a long pause.

"Ashley, just clear your mind and focus on the Q-tip."

After rolling her eyes at the Red Space Ranger Ashley narrowed her eyes at the Q-tip. For several minutes there was dead silence. His arms behind his back Andros studied the Yellow Space Ranger's face. Her honey gold hair was in two pigtails, framing her face. For a moment Andros wondered why they were called pigtails, because Andros had seen pictures of Earth pigs and pigtails didn't resemble real pig tails at all. But they worked for her. Plus she was very pretty, especially with her features all scrunched up in concentration. And yet again Andros had to admit Ashley looked rather attractive in her Space uniform.

Then the Q-tip twitched. Her face lighting up Ashley asked, "Did you see that? I moved it!"

"Yes you did," Andros agreed. "That's really good, Ashley, for your second lesson. But let's see if you can do it again."

"Right."

Her face scrunching up again, Ashley zoned in on the Q-tip. But hardly a minute in the other three Power Rangers ran by in the hallway, holding a race in their socks. TJ, Cassie, and Carlos were all laughing and dressed in their pajamas.

The pair turned to look at them. Once they were gone Ashley looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Andros. I lost my concentration."

"So did I," Andros noted wryly. "It's okay."

"Should I try again now that they're past?"

"No… aren't you getting a headache by now?"

"A little," Ashley admitted. She hadn't wanted to complain. Andros decided, "Then we should take a break."

"All right."

Andros looked out at the hallway. Quietly Ashley commented, "TJ has really relaxed in a way since we joined up with you. He trusts you as leader."

"I hope his trust isn't misplaced."

Gently, slowly Ashley took his hand. She was elated when he didn't just not move away, but wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Well, I know mine isn't."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Andros. So… should we join the race?" she questioned hopefully. Andros shook his head. "I really ought to go check the systems of the Astro Megaship."

"Can I come with you?"

"Don't you want to join the sock race?"

Ashley beamed at him. "I'd rather be with you."

Her smiling fading she added, "Unless you'd rather I not come with you."

"No; it's probably for the best that someone besides me learns about the systems of the Astro Megaship," Andros decided. Or at least that's what he convinced himself his reasoning was as the two strolled down the hallway hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Album

Sigh… the Power Rangers aren't mine, alas. Neither is ABBA. (perks up) But the plot bunny is!

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Number Five: Album**

It was a slow afternoon at the Surfing Spot. Cassie was off at a minor gig while TJ & Carlos had gone to some Sports Day event. That left Ashley and Andros… alone in a booth. Andros was awkwardly sipping his chocolate milkshake through a straw while Ashley picked at her banana split. Neither had any clue what to talk about. Adelle was tending to the bar, although there were few other customers besides the pair of Rangers.

As she looked around for something to talk about Ashley noticed a jukebox in the corner. Eying the guy across from her she asked, "Hey, Andros?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to dance? I mean, any KO-35 dances since I guess you wouldn't know any Earth dances."

"Um… not particularly," Andros admitted, fiddling with his straw. Ashley beamed as she stood up. "Well, then I'll just have to show you some Earth ones. And don't worry- loads of Earth boys don't learn to dance until they're about our age. Come on; it'll be fun!"

"I don't know," Andros frowned. Ashley held out a hand, looking imploringly at him. "Please, Andros?"

"Oh, all right," he sighed as he stood up, taking her hand. "You can show me some dances."

So she led him over to the jukebox. Teasingly she asked, "Have any preferences?"

"You know I don't know any Earth musicians."

"I know, that's why I asked," she giggled. Andros just gave her a look. "Is this an Earth female thing, or simply a female thing?"

Tilting her head to one side, she smiled, "You're the one from another planet. You tell me."

"Um…"

Ashley giggled again as she paid for an ABBA song. "You're so cute when you're confused, Andros. Maybe you should be more confused more often."

"I'd rather not," Andros replied dubiously as Ashley led him into the central area of the Surfing Spot. When the music began to play she began to lead the dance. She didn't mind when Andros accidentally stepped on her; being so close to him that she could smell him was worth it. Maybe this crush of hers could lead to something after all- she'd just have to take it one step at a time.

Ashley thought he was cute? Andros wondered if his crush on her wouldn't be as bad if she had a crush on him. Then again, it could be an Earth custom… maybe he should ask TJ and Carlos for advice on Earth females. Then again, he might have to explain why he was asking about Earth females- about a certain Yellow Ranger in particular. That wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Sorry," he winced when he stepped on her foot again. This dancing was complicated, and Ashley was wearing some scent that kept distracting him. With a giggle Ashley bumped her forehead against his.

"It's okay."

"Yeah, it's okay," Andros had to smile back.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Step

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. This one occurs around the time of "Satellite Search".

* * *

**Number Six: Another Step**

Ashley couldn't sleep. She had been trying and trying but there was just too much going through her mind after the battle today. Her adrenaline levels were still high, she supposed. With a sigh she rolled out of bed, tying her yellow bed robe on and slipping on her fuzzy yellow slippers. Running a hand through her mussed up hair Ashley wandered through the halls of the Astro Megaship.

Upon entering the bridge Ashley strolled forward, hands in her bed robe's pockets. Then she did a double take. Sleeping peacefully in the captain's chair was Andros, still in his Ranger uniform. She smiled softly. It was the first time she had seen him actually relaxed; lack of tension made him look his age- her age.

Quietly she watched him for a few minutes, his chest going up and down as he breathed. He looked just too cute and innocent sleeping like that.

The more time Ashley spent with Andros, the bigger her crush on him got. An added bonus was that Andros seemed to grow more tolerant of her presence the more time they spent together. Maybe once they were friends, maybe he might want to be more than friends with her. Ashley knew that he wasn't used to being close to other people, so it'd be a slow process. But she was more than willing to take it step by step to get to the point where Andros would be her boyfriend and she'd be his girlfriend.

Softly she walked over and brushed back some hair from his face. Coming to a decision she left the bridge to find a supply closet. Upon doing so, she got a large tan blanket out of it and returned to the bridge. Gently she tucked Andros under the blanket. He shifted slightly.

"Ashley?" he mumbled, his eyelids flickering. Ashley couldn't resist but to press a light kiss onto his forehead. "Go back to sleep Andros."

"Very well…" he half-yawned, shifting into a slightly different position to fall back into sleep. Ashley shook her head, amused. "Night, Andros. Sleep tight."

When she returned to her own bed shortly afterwards, the Yellow Space Ranger was asleep in a matter of minutes.


	7. Chapter 7: Dependence

Disclaimer: I own only the plot bunny.

And yes, it has been a while… sorry? I blame the site's issues- but those have ended now. SWEET! But thanks to talkstoangels77 for editing.

* * *

**Number Seven: Dependence**

Andros was upset with himself. Before, he had prided himself on his professionalism and maintaining an aloof exterior from everyone in order to succeed in his goals. But now his heart thumped eagerly if she smiled at him, he found himself daydreaming about her while on the bridge, and worst of all he found himself almost unconsciously following her about.

Take today for instance. As usual he had gotten up early, and toured the ship swiftly so that he entered the galley a handful of minutes after the Yellow Space Ranger. Ashley looked lovely in a yellow sundress with matching sandals and he had to swallow hard in order not to tell her so. Quietly he helped her make breakfast for themselves and the other Rangers.

Afterwards he helped her with the laundry, risking serious embarrassment. But whenever she giggled or blushed from some embarrassment of her own: that made it worth the work and mishaps.

TJ and Cassie had teamed up for lunch, and Andros found some flimsy excuse to sit next to Ashley. He and the other Rangers had discussed Astronema's latest attack and where to search for Zordon next as well as some lighter matters like if they could risk a picnic on a planet sometime soon. One look into her big brown eyes was all it took Andros to take the risk but he had nonetheless tried to fight it for a bit.

An hour of cleaning his room and scanning the latest data from DECA cleared her scent from his head. However, missing it, Andros sought her out and inquired if she had the time for another pool/telekinesis lesson. That had been fun; Ashley finally got the pencil to hover in mid-air and he almost won against her in a lax game of pool. By the time the lessons had ended it was almost time for dinner. They poked their heads into the galley but Carlos was already making paella so they went their separate ways. In order not to seem clingy Andros sat between TJ and Cassie at dinner. Ashley seemed quiet at dinner so he suggested some intergalactic literature that he thought she might enjoy.

Currently the two Space Rangers were in the library of the Astro Megaship, reading in two of the brown armchairs scattered throughout the room. Peering over the top of his book, Andros thought that she was beautiful inside and out. Maybe he could open up to her; maybe she would like him in turn.

Ashley was enjoying the book however her mind could not help but to focus on Andros. The more time she spent with the Red Space Ranger the bigger her crush was on him got. Still, she worried that she was being too overt in her efforts to win him over.

Today was full of examples. She had never been a morning person, but now woke herself up earlier so that when Andros made his way to the kitchen she was already there. It was actually kind of nice, the halls so quiet and mellow for once in the day. Plus she usually coerced Andros into assisting her with making breakfast, even though he barely spoke to her while doing so.

It had been her turn to do laundry, and she had egged Andros into helping her (she had developed a bad habit of doing that). She had tried to engage him in conversation multiple times but after his terse replies she had mostly given up. Then again, considering his face whenever he encountered anyone's underwear- even his own- he might have felt too awkward to talk freely. She hoped he didn't know that his absolute cuteness was the reason for her frequent giggles.

With some mumbling he sat next to her at lunch, which got her heart racing. She barely participated in the conversations, only half-hearing the others due to Andros' proximity. More and more Ashley was sure that the citizens of KO-35 had been the Earth's inspiration for elves if Andros was any indication. Handsome, a powerful warrior, had telepathic abilities, and was aloof towards others.

After lunch she laid sprawled out on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Then Andros showed up, hovering by the doorframe. She perked up when he requested another pair of lessons. He seemed genuinely delighted when she had moved that pencil, which had given her the boost to levitate it a few inches and Andros was quickly mastering pool. Soon he would be beating her.

Yet at dinner he evaded her to sit with TJ and Cassie. That had kind of hurt, but apparently he had not meant it because afterwards he had suggested a book for her to read. Then he had not left her in the library but had gotten out a book for him to read with her. So maybe her plan to get Andros to see her as girlfriend material was working after all.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

Claimer: I own the plot bunny even if it decided to be a chibi plot bunny.

…

Power Rangers? Why are you asking about them? This is a claimer, not a disclaimer. If I owned them I would have mentioned it beforehand, yes? Also talkstoangels77 assisted with the editing.

* * *

**Number Eight: Fight**

"Hi-ya!" Ashley got out as she kicked at Andros. The Yellow and Red Space Rangers were training. Astronema's monsters were getting tougher, so the Rangers had to get tougher in turn.

Barely blocking the kick, Andros switched from defense to offense. He punched hard but Ashley dodged the blow, using a hook kick to bring him down.

Before Ashley could close in Andros jumped back to his feet, his fists up and ready. The fight resumed. Both were dressed for training: Andros in a white tank top and red cargo pants, Ashley in a yellow halter top and orange capris.

After another ten minutes Andros got Ashley down on the floor. Wincing, she sat up.

"You won."

"I know," Andros acknowledged. "Good job though, Ashley."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"I should do the same," he nodded as he helped her to his feet. Then they separated. Once in his bathroom Andros rested his head against the cool wall. He might have won their training fight, but he had a bad feeling he was losing the fight to keep himself just friends with Ashley. When he thought she was cute even while training to save the universe, he knew he had issues.


	9. Chapter 9: Power

Well, I'm back at last. Here's number 9 of the Ashdros fluff epic… okay, I need a new name for them. AA doesn't work, and clearly Ashdros doesn't either. Anley? Ugh.

On a happier note, I have self-published on my novel "The Great Forest" on Kindle and am now working on perfecting the hard copy for Amazon. If you like my writing style of my fics, there's no doubt you'll like "The Great Forest".

Talkstoangels77 would have edited it but for my email document-processing thingy acting up, so thanks to her. I wish my email would BEHAVE. Also, she did come up with a cool pair name for these two: Ashlos. I like it.

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny.

* * *

"There you are," Andros exhaled in relief, walking up to Ashley. The young woman was sitting on a bench in Angel Grove Park. The Red Space Ranger commented, "You missed dinner."

"Oh, sorry," Ashley flashed him a sheepish smile before nodding at the letter in her hand. "I got caught up in this letter from Tanya."

"The Yellow Ranger before you, right?" Andros asked curiously, sitting down next to her. Ashley nodded. "Yes. She promises that the others will get letters from their predecessors soon as well. We've been visiting Justin when we can… which isn't often."

She looked so forlorn Andros had to pat her on the shoulder. "As a former Power Ranger himself, I'm sure he understands."

"I guess, but he is just a preteen really."

To get Ashley's mind off Justin Andros inquired, "So what else does Tanya write?"

"She's gotten a few gigs, so her music career is getting better. She also says Tommy is paying for his college degree via racing, Adam is a karate instructor at a dojo, and Katherine is with a professional ballet troupe now."

"So they're keeping busy then?" Andros smiled. Ashley nodded. "Yeah. But Tanya drops some strange names- Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Billy, Kimberly. I don't know any of them."

"Huh. Well, Tanya must have mentioned them for a reason."

"Exactly; I just don't know what the reason is," Ashley almost complained. Andros noted, "Maybe they're people she knows from high school."

"Could be," Ashley acknowledged. "Tanya says maybe we could all get together once the world is relatively safe- she then says she hasn't met Zack or Trini herself."

Andros peered at the letter. "Well, at least she's aware you don't know the people she's talking about."

"True. Well, it is Saturday. Maybe we could go to the high school and see if there are any photos or yearbooks…"

"Yearbooks?" echoed Andros in puzzlement. Ashley explained, "They contain short articles on events that happened during a school year as well as the photos and names of all the students and faculty of the school."

"Ah, I see. Well, let's go see these 'yearbooks'."

"Great," grinned Ashley, jumping to her feet. Bemusedly Andros followed her to the high school, whose front doors were surprisingly unlocked. Then they went to the library, where Ashley poked around until she found the yearbooks.

"Okay, I got the last six years of yearbooks. That should be more than enough," Ashley stated happily as she and Andros sat down at a table. Andros nodded. "Right. Because didn't Tanya graduate just last year?"

"Yes, same as Tommy, Adam, and Kat."

"So… they would have been freshmen in 1993 to 94 then?" Andros hazarded, and after a bit of mental math Ashley agreed, "Yep, so let's start there."

Their heads all but touching they began to flip through the pages. "Well, there's Tommy. But I don't see Kat, Adam, or Tanya."

"Maybe they didn't attend the school yet," mused Andros, flipping through the pages. Then he came to a stop, tapping a group photo meaningfully. "Well, well, well. That's certainly interesting."

"What?" Ashley looked at the photo of the six teenagers. One was a younger Tommy in green but the other five were strangers. Then she saw it- the others wore red, black, yellow, pink, and blue. "Wow, they must be the original Power Rangers."

"Jason Lee Scott, Zachary Taylor, Trinity Kwan, Kimberly Hart, and William Cranston. I presume they're the Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim Tanya spoke of. But William…?"

"Billy is a shortened form of William," Ashley explained. "So there's Billy. Maybe we should check the next year… maybe there'll be more Power Rangers there!"

First they found the bit about Jason, Zack, and Trini leaving for a Peace Conference, and later they found another group photo of Angel Grove and the world's protectors. This one had Tommy in white, a slightly older Kim and Billy, and Adam as well as two people named Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. Eyes wide, Ashley hurriedly searched through the next yearbook.

"Well?" Andros asked hopefully. Even research was fun when it was with Ashley. She was so beautiful… he shook himself out of it when Ashley stopped on a page.

"Here's Kat doing a ballet recital! And let's see… yes, here's a group photo of her with the previous six. Wow, Billy got hot over the years!"

Andros felt a sharp stab of jealousy in his stomach before reminding himself that Ashley was free to view other males as handsome. Just because she thought he was cute didn't mean she wouldn't prefer someone from her own planet. With a cough he said, "Um, should we check out their senior year to see if Tanya shows up?"

"Brilliant, Andros," she giggled, reaching for the yearbook. "I think though, in my response to Tanya I'll say that I want to meet the other Power Rangers soon! Just imagine all the adventures they must have had! And there'll be more Yellows for me to meet- and Reds for you and TJ, Blues for Justin and TJ again, Greens and Blacks for Carlos, and Pinks for Cassie!"

"It would be a horizon-expanding experience," Andros agreed. "Tell Tanya that I would be honored to meet them."

Ashley gave him an odd if approving smile. Trying not to blush Andros asked, "What?"

"Nothing… you've just come a long way since we first met."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked hesitantly. Ashley gave him a one-armed hug. "Yes."


End file.
